<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secure, Contain, Protect by GeneralDelF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969334">Secure, Contain, Protect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF'>GeneralDelF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The multiverse of WhiteRose [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/F, Got inspired to do WR in SCP, I Don't Even Know, Will do more if people like it or if I feel like it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the archive of SCP. Some names, locations, and dates can be censored for their protection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The multiverse of WhiteRose [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SCP-8053</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Item #: SCP-8053</p><p> </p><p>Object Class: Euclid</p><p> </p><p>Special Containment Procedures: SCP-8053 is kept in a two-room cell with furniture and a bathroom. For a special request by SCP-8053, the room is filled with game consoles. The subject is allowed to walk around the facility and eat in the main canteen if wearing special cuffs on legs. On a special request, once a week for three hours, SCP-8053 has access to a running track. SCP-8053 has forbidden contact with fire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As of incident 8053-1c, SCP-8053 cannot come in contact with SCP-8053-C. If the subject comes in contact with SCP-8053-C, the level has to be immediately evacuated and SCP-8054 has to be sent together with a box of chocolate chip cookies to calm SCP-8053 down.</p><p> </p><p>As of incident 8053-5, SCP-8053 does no longer have access to ketchup.</p><p> </p><p>As of incident 8053-2b, it is forbidden to ignite SCP-8053-B.</p><p> </p><p>SCP-8053-C is held in a 2x1 meters room. SCP-8053-C needs to be held at least 1km away from SCP-8053 otherwise SCP-8053 will try to locate and get to it. SCP-8053-C cannot be touched. If SCP-8053-C is touched, SCP-8053 will become feral and will attack everyone in her way. If this happens, SCP-8054 has to be sent together with a box of chocolate chip cookies to calm SCP-8053 down.</p><p> </p><p>SCP-8053 and SCP-8054 seem to have a psychological link through which they literally feel the pain of the other. It is forbidden to harm SCP-8054 as SCP-8053 will become feral and attack everything between her and SCP-8054</p><p> </p><p>Description: SCP-8053 appears to be a humanoid female, 16-18 years old. With a height of 163cm and a weight of exactly 50kg. Her eyes are silver and she has short dark brown hair with red tips. There are no indications her hair is colored. Body proportions seem to be normal for a human except her big eyes which researchers best described as ‘anime eyes’ just like found on SCP-8054. It was confirmed by both subjects that SCP-8053 and SCP-8054 share common origins. More in Addendum 8053-1. </p><p> </p><p>Once a month, catalogs with clothes are given to SCP-8053 from which the subject chooses the clothes she likes. They are usually red as it is her favorite color.</p><p> </p><p>SCP-8053 is always wearing SCP-8053-A. All attempts to separate the two failed.</p><p> </p><p>SCP-8053 can run at such high velocities, it was impossible to measure them. When she does so, tens of SCP-8053-B appear. SCP-8053 calls this her ‘semblance’.</p><p> </p><p>When SCP-8053 feels in danger, she can let out silver light from her eyes which stuns all humans, other SCPs, and cameras except for SCP-8054.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>SCP-8053 does prefer the name ‘Ruby’.</p><p> </p><p>SCP-8053-A: SCP-8053-A is a red cape which SCP-8053 wears. The fabric from which it is made is unknown. The sample was impossible to get as we found nothing that could damage SCP-8053-A and SCP-8053 refuses to take it off.</p><p> </p><p>SCP-8053-B: SCP-8053-B appears when SCP-8053 uses her ‘semblance’. SCP-8053-B looks, smell, and feels like a red rose petal but the structure is non-organic. SCP-8053-B never withers nor loses its scent. If lit up, a single petal will explode with a force of one MJ (force of one dynamite stick). Searching for the usage of SCP-8053-B is ongoing.</p><p> </p><p>SCP-8053-C: SCP-8053-C is a mechanical red scythe with the ability to be switched to a rifle mode. SCP-8053 calls it ‘Crescent Rose’. All attempts to use the scythe or change the mode of the weapon failed. It seems that SCP-8053 and SCP-8053-C have a psychological link that enables SCP-8053 to locate it if in close proximity or if touched. SCP-8053 requested to keep SCP-8053-C safe away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Addendum 8053-1: The following interview is dated 11:50, ██/██/20██</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: Heyo, Doctor. How are you today? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: Fine. What about you? Is everything alright? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: Oh, you know, little tired. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: Were you playing all night again? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: [Short pause] Maybe… So, what do you want to talk about today? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: I wanted to ask you about 8054. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: [Seems to blush] Weiss? What about her? Is she alright? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: Yes, of course, she’s fine. But we noticed some resemblance in the way you two look and it seems you are good friends. Is she from the same place you are? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: Yeah. We were classmates since kindergarten. We spent a lot of time together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: You never talked about that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: Yeah… well… I feel sad when I am thinking about home and… I don’t like to talk about it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: I understand it must be hard for you, but as much as I would want you to leave, I can’t do that, for the sake of all of us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: I get it. You’re like hunters, just like us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: Hunters… You already said you are a hunter but never explained it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: Well, back home we have what we call creatures of Grimm. They are really dangerous so there are hunters that kill them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: Have you ever seen a creature like that here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: No. It’s really easy to spot them though. They are black, have red eyes, and white pieces on them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: Do you think they could get here the same way you did? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: No, they couldn’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: Don’t you want to tell me how did you get here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: I already told you, I can’t. It’s a secret. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: Why? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: Well, it’s not like I don’t like it here. But you are kinda holding me a prisoner… Gods know what could you do if you got to us. I mean, with all these creatures here and those creatures back home, we should never open that portal ever again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: So, you don’t trust us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: Yeah. Look, I have family and friends there. And a world I swore to protect. You are experimenting with things you don’t understand. You killed three people with my petals. I don’t want any more deaths. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Ozpin: But don’t you think Weiss deserves to get back home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8053: [Visibly angry] Don’t get her involved in th- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The recording was then stopped by SCP-8053 and her silver light. Doctor Ozpin woke up after approximately two minutes and apologized to SCP-8053 for provoking her. SCP-8053 suffered no punishment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SCP-8054</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Item #: SCP-8054</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Object Class: Euclid</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Special Containment Procedures: SCP-8054  is kept in a two-room cell with furniture and a bathroom. For a special request by SCP-8054, the room has a private library. The subject is allowed to walk around the facility and eat in the main canteen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As of incident 8054-3, SCP-8054 is forbidden to possess any stick or staff longer than 50cm such as a broom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As of incident 8054-1b, it is strictly prohibited for personnel to bring any crystal or gem to the proximity of 1m from SCP-8054.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As of incident 8053-9, all personnel has strictly forbidden to come in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> physical contact with SCP-8054.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Description: SCP-8054 appears to be a humanoid female, around 18 years old. With a height of 160cm and a weight of 50,3kg. She has long white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She has a scar on her left eye. Body proportions seem to be normal for a human except her big eyes which researchers best described as ‘anime eyes’ just like found on SCP-8053. It was confirmed by both subjects that SCP-8053 and SCP-8054 share common origins. More in Addendum 8054-1. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once a month, catalogs with clothes are given to SCP-8054 from which the subject chooses the clothes she likes. They are usually white, light blue, or red.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When SCP-8054 feels like she is being attacked, she summons SCP-8054-A which attacks everything SCP-8054 wants it to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SCP-8054 is able to create circles with a snowflake shape inside of it. SCP-8054 creates these circles out of nothing and can be placed on any surface or in the air. SCP-8054 calls these circles ‘glyphs’. The glyphs could be used in many ways such as speeding or slowing things, like platforms, or with the help SCP-8054-B, create elements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever SCP-8054 gets in the proximity of 1m to any crystal or gem, the gem will change into SCP-8054-B.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SCP-8054 prefers the name ‘Weiss’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SCP-8054-A: SCP-8054-A can be summoned by SCP-8054 when she feels endangered. SCP-8054-A is a ghostly light blue creature that has many forms, such as, but not limited to a 2,5m high knight, 2m huge bee, or a boar. SCP-8054-A do what they are told by SCP-8054. When destroyed or no longer needed, SCP-8054-A disappears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SCP-8054-B: SCP-8054-B is created when a crystal or gem gets in the proximity of 1m to SCP-8054. SCP-8054-B is highly dangerous due to its instability. Depending on the gem, SCP-8054-B has different properties. Red crystals will be converted to SCP-8054-B-1 which have fire properties. White crystals will be converted to SCP-8054-B-2 which can create wind from nothing. Blue crystals will be converted to SCP-8054-B-3 which has water properties. Green crystals will be converted to SCP-8054-B-4 which is able to alternate soil. Yellow crystals will be converted to SCP-8054-B-5 which is charged with lightning and can be used as a battery. Black crystals will be converted to SCP-8054-B-5 which is able to alternate gravitation. As of incident 8054-1b, it is currently in deciding whether or not will the tests with SCP-8054-B continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Addendum 8054-1: </span>
  <span>The following interview is dated 12:50, ██/██/20██</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: Hello 8054, how are you today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: Oh, just great. I just got back from a trip to the beach. The water was really warm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: I see you have your usual sense of humor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: You call it a sense of humor, where I am from, we call it sarcasm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: That’s what I wanted to talk about with you. 8053 told us that you are from the same place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: Did she tell you something more about m-me? N-Not that I care. [Visibly blushes]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: That you are good friends and hunters. She told me that you hunt something called creatures of the Grimm. Is that true?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: Yes, that is correct.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: What can you tell me about those creatures?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: You already saw them. Well, at least a few.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: Did I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: Yes, when you wanted to study my summons. My Queen Lancer and Boarbatusk are Grimm. Except for mine are light-colored and listen to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: And how is it possible you can summon them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: It’s a family ability.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: And how did you get here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: I climbed on the highest tower I found and jumped from it. Try it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: Very funny. Please, be serious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: A cyclone sucked me and I woke up on a path from yellow bricks. Then something fell on my head and I woke up bound in a carriage and some guy told me “Hey, you’re finally awake.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: Why don’t you trust us? We mean no harm. Everyone here would be happier if you could go home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: Then let us go. We will grab all we need and in one day were gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: We can’t do that. You could hurt someone, and we can’t let you do that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: Well you could hurt someone back home and I won’t let you do that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: So you just want to spend the rest of your life here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: Not really, but I bet you didn’t want to look with that mustache as a sex offender and yet here we are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: [Rubs his mustache] If you would tell us what do you need, we would give it to you and you could go home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: Sorry, not happening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: Maybe next time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: By the way, I would like to request something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: New books?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: No… could… could Ruby and I be in the same cell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: I’ve known her for 13 years now. It’s really weird when I don’t hear her talk 24/7. Also, I kinda miss her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: But you can see each other freely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: Yeah, but there are usually a lot of guards or other specimens and almost nothing to do and you forbid us to enter others’ cells.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: I will look into this request.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8054: Thanks… and sorry… you don’t look like a sex offender… totally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Addendum 8054-2: Dr. Ozpin is currently looking into the request made by SCP-8054. SCP-8053 agreed. Voting about this request will be in seven days from writing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Incident 8053-1c</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Report about incident 8053-1c</p><p> </p><p>██/██/20██ 19:33 was found SCP-8053-C. It was taken to ████████. When first analysis was at the end, SCP-8053 started acting violent and started fighting it's way to laboratory. Personnel tried to stop the subject but they were defeated. When SCP-8053 reached SCP-8053-C and took hold of it, subject started attacking everything that moved or made a sound. Even though we tried to stop her, SCP-8054 reached SCP-8053 and calmed subject down. Personnel tranquilized SCP-8053 and took SCP-8053-C to ██████. When SCP-8053 woke up, she explained that when within 1km of SCP-8053-C, subject will become feral. When told she wasn't within the proximity 1km, SCP-8053 added that she feels SCP-8053-C when somebody touches it.</p><p>Casulties: 4</p><p>
  <strike> End of the report </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Notes:</p><p>This is ██████████, level 5 personnel.</p><p>There is going on something with these two girls. They are hiding where they came from. I fear that whoever are these 'hunters', if there are more of them and if they are just as strong as 8053, they could destroy us. The only reason I haven't marked both of them as class Keter is because we don't want them to get angry. I fear what would happen if they would get back home. I hope Dr. Ozpin gets something from them, for sake of all of us </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SCP-8015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Item #: SCP-8015</p><p> </p><p>Object Class: Keter</p><p> </p><p>Special Containment Procedures: SCP-8015 is kept in a four-room cell. No matter what security measures we make, it never keeps SCP-8015 in its cell. SCP-8015 shouldn't have access to roam freely but all attempts to stop the subject failed. All we know is that he can't leave the facility, the reason is however unknown. SCP-8015 eats in the canteen even if he has it forbidden. When eating, he will attack anyone who will try to take his food.</p><p> </p><p>SCP-8015 was forbidden doing many things but we can't stop him from doing them again. SCP-8015 is very dangerous but as long as not provoked, the subject is usually calm.</p><p> </p><p>Description: SCP-8015 is a tall pale white male, with a slender body. Legs from knees down are robotic and so is his left hand from the elbow. He has a scar around his neck, almost as if he had his head ripped off. The possibility wasn't crossed out. SCP-8015 has two modes, SCP-8015-A and SCP-8015-B. When in mode A, SCP-8015 is calm, usually friendly, and looks like a very long human, with white hair and eyes that change its color based on mood. When in mode B, out of nowhere, a mask grows on his face. Mask has a grin made out of sharp teeth and deep black eyes. An unknown black liquid is dripping from the eyes of the mask. The mask is made from unknown metal. In mode B, SCP-8015 is unpredictable, violent, and very deadly.</p><p> </p><p>SCP-8015 likes to wear a black coat but wears other clothes too. Usual accessories are headphones and a walking cane. There were attempts on separating SCP-8015 and the cane, it failed, however.</p><p> </p><p>The termination was unsuccessful. SCP-8015 survives anything. Electrification charges him, his bones can't be burned, broken, or destroyed. When part of the body is missing, it will regrow in a matter of minutes. It seems that his original bones are in his robotic bits and if destroyed, they will regrow too.</p><p> </p><p>The X-ray revealed the different structure of everything. Meaning that he looks like a human, but certainly isn't one. The closest comparison would be a reptile, but SCP-8015 is missing some organs such as bladder and intestines. There are also mechanical parts inside of subject as well.</p><p> </p><p>We were not able to properly test SCP-8015 as he is able to walk away from the testing lab at any time.</p><p> </p><p>SCP-8015 can open anything he wishes to with a simple wave of a hand.</p><p> </p><p>SCP-8015 is able to create things from nothing. These things disappear after 15 hours.</p><p> </p><p>It seems that SCP-8015 can travel through dimensions. More in Addendum 8015-1.</p><p> </p><p>Addendum 8015-1: The following interview is dated 07:00, ██/██/20██</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: Hello Doctor Ozpin, what can I do for you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: How do you know my name? This our first time meeting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: I know… a lot of things. Things people may not even know about themselves. You have a little garden, but you don’t have much free time to take care of it because of your job. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: And how do you know that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: Well, smell, observation, and logic. I always found it funny that humans, such fragile and stupid creatures with bad senses are one of the dominant species in this universe. So, what can I do for you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: I am very glad you agreed to this meeting. I thought you could tell me something about yourself.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: Alright. I don’t remember much of my childhood. I lived with my sister and her daughter for some time but… something happened and I started traveling. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: Where do you travel? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: Oh, you know, where I want to. To be honest, I expected more of this... planet, if you can even call it like that. I was on one planet and they had a lot of badass weapons and a lot of wild aggressive animals. I am thinking I might start going there on vacation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: What kind of animals? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: I dunno. They called them Grimm or something. Doesn’t really matter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: Do you know 8053 and 8054? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: Who? Sorry, I don’t talk about people as if they were just numbers. Though, I understand it makes you feel better. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: Do you know… Ruby and Weiss? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: Yeah, I mean… a little. If you want to ask if I knew them before they ended up here, then no. So I am guessing the hunting paradise is their home, right? [Grins] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: There is a possibility. But let’s get back to you. Do you have a name? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: Many, people give them to me. It’s funny, people see me and start freaking out, that I am a monster. Sure, I killed people, lots of them, but they deserved it. Killers, rapists, gangsters, corrupt politicians, traitors… but I saved lives, more than I ended. These people that call me Destroyer or The hand of death… they don’t understand… as for any consistent name… I guess Storm is broadly used. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: Where are you from? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: I am from everywhere… and nowhere. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: Do you want to explain it more? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: No, not really. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: Alright… Uhm… Why are you attacking some people here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: They deserve it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: How do you decide who deserves it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: I am doing what you don’t, I care. Let’s talk about those two girls. Why are they here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: They are dangerous. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: Did they hurt anyone? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: Yes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: Did they hurt anyone before you locked them up here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: [Short silence] We aren’t sure. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: So, you don’t know. You don’t care about those two. You don’t care about anybody here. You take us as nothing more than dangerous animals, numbers. You just locked them up because they are different. You want to use them. That’s not good. I mean, some things here are dangerous. That plague doctor? Total lunatic, fucking mental. The immortal reptile? Sure, that’s dangerous as hell. But the sweet little pudding guy? You know, the yellow one? No. What about that British slug? No… they aren’t dangerous. Instead of keeping them here, what about trying to help them live a normal life? You aren’t playing with fire anymore. You are in paper town and you are balancing torch on top of your head… Do you really think that can keep them all here? Captivity makes friendly people hostile. If a single subject would succeed to run away… you will be lost. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: Is this a threat? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: No, no, no, of course not… just… a warning. Oh yeah, I am going to make a concert today at 19:00 at the canteen, for all the staff and other subjects. Just those that can roam freely of course. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: I can try to ask but I think it will not be approved. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: You still don’t get, do you. On your planet… the strongest leads... decides. Now, am I really locked up here with you… or... are you here with me? [Grins] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: So, why do you tell me then? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: Invitation. I enjoy singing in the places I have met. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: Can I have the last question? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: Sure. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>Dr. Ozpin</span>: What are you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCP-8015: He...he… good question. I’ll tell you once I find out. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day started normally… well… as normally as it can be in a place like this one. I got a quick shower, got myself some new clothes, and headed out to grab breakfast. I met up with Weiss in front of our cells where she was already waiting for me… again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I am late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's alright.” We stepped towards the canteen and on our way, we met 999, or how we like to call him, Puddy. It immediately jumped on me for a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, wanna join us for breakfast?” Puddy released me and nodded. On our way, we all started to wonder. The long grey corridors never had any decorations and yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Concert?” Weiss asked, reading one of the many posters that were glued on walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you can read this, you are hereby invited to the grandiose concert of the one and only, Storm, today at 19:00 at the canteen. Cost… it's free… of course.” Weiss read out loud and all three of us looked at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Storm got a concert approved? How? That guy's Keter.” Weiss grunted before instantly smiling thanks to Puddy's touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well… maybe his class changed. Now let's go, I am hungry.” We walked in the canteen and saw Storm standing right in the middle, looking around. When he saw us he just waved with a kind, yet little disturbing, smile. Puddy departed us and after we took our food we went to sit at 'our' table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… how are you?” I asked after an uncomfortable silence.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would I be? It's terrible here…” Weiss frowned again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. I hope my concert today will make it here at least a little better. You are coming, right?” The storm appeared out of nowhere next to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking gods! Please, stop doing this.” Weiss told him sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… I-I am forgetting myself sometimes. Now… where was I? Oh, I know, please, come today. It is very important to me. I promise it will be even more magnificent than your shattered moon.” He whispered the last part and then was gone again. We looked at each other, wondering how did he know that our moon is shattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast we were just hanging out, talking to who we met, and then listened to some stories Lord Theodore was telling at the canteen. Now, I always thought that professor Port's stories were far fetched but he… he is a sea slug in an aquarium. At least he is interesting. While Lord Theodore was in the middle of telling how he tamed something called Tyrannosaurus Rex, Storm walked in and started scanning the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, General, what a pleasant surprise, I was just talking about the time I spent in the second layer of Earth. Come join us.” General? He never told me he was a general. Then again, he and Sir Theodore were good friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry but I can't. I am planning my concert.” At that, all guards looked at Storm and took aim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“8015, there will be no concert. Now go back to your room.” One of the thirty men said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really get paid enough to get killed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are outnumbered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that numbers are everything? Boy, the last god I met is in a mental asylum and the only reason he lives is that so I can watch how terrified and broken he is. Did anyone of you read my file?” The guards said nothing, though the towering pose and the cold-hearted grin without a doubt terrified them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go back to your room or we will shoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, shoot. But once you realize you didn't even scratch me, I will rip out your spines, bash your skulls, and eat your hearts.” At this point, just one guard was aiming at him while the others took a step back. His grip on the gun tightened and he pushed the trigger. But nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, I was a bit hungry and your bullets looked delicious.” The guard looked at Storm in horror and confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you started aiming at me. Come on, Didn't you really read my file? I can bend reality. Now go before I kill you.” All the guards slowly backed to their previous places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really understand these people.” Storm sat down next to me and sighed. “It looks like they really want to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe they think they do the right thing,” Weiss told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That seems possible… but that’s enough. Let’s make it ready here.” He stood up and waved his hand. All of a sudden, a stage with a microphone, speakers, and some instruments appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, isn’t it? Oh yeah… I don’t have my band bots here…” He said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Band bots?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they play, I sing. Sometimes, I play too but… I can’t play piano, drums, and guitar at once so… you know, I built myself some robots. You two can’t play the piano and drums… can you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can play guitar a bit but…, not drums,” I said. It would be cool to play a concert but there would be consequences. He maybe isn’t afraid of them, but I am. We are right now waiting if we get approved living together. I don’t want to destroy my chances of being with Weiss again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well… I guess I have to figure something out. Anyway, how’s life going?” He looked at both of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much, you know how it is. It gets boring here.” I told him. I noticed that Weiss doesn’t like to talk to him as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I totally understand. It’s not the first prison for monsters I’ve been to. Man… hey, it’s true.” He looked at Weiss in awe. I totally know that feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Weiss asked sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve read your files. So… I wanted to test something.” He held up fire dust. “This was a ruby… ironic, isn’t it?” He then threw it in his mouth and crunched it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to eat that!” Weiss yelled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like I care? No. Compared to a star, this is nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… ate a star?” I asked confusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically, I absorbed it… If you want to know how a star tastes like… imagine if cocaine and LSD had a child and that child was hooked on meth. Well, a star is like if you would snort that times like… thousand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What even are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I was supposed to be a dragon, but… there were some complications so I am a dragon-human-demon-something hybrid. I don’t have a kind, well… you could say I am one of a kind. I am probably the most powerful thing you have ever seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right… a dragon. I can see your… wings and tail. Oh, and those scales. Ah, and how could I forget your horns?” Weiss said, very sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, dragon-human-demon-something hybrid. It’s hard to change from this form. The last time I tried I stopped controlling myself and destroyed… that doesn’t matter. I prefer looking like a human anyway. It’s easier to move around. You know what? I like you two. You two are honest, that's a rare trait nowadays, especially in places like these. The request… take it for granted. I'll take care of it.” And like always, he disappeared in small lightning bolts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Gods… what is he going to do?!” Weiss said in distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't… know. But maybe nothing bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn't sound more unsure. I hope he will not fuck this up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. council meeting ██/██/20█</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following meeting of the council is dated to 17:00, ██/██/20██</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Chairman: Thank you all for your participation. We have many things to discuss so let’s begin. Firstly, Dr. Ozpin, you had some requests from the subjects.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: Ah, yes. I have- [SCP-8015 appears]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8015: Thank you for the wait. I was busy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ozpin: What are you doing here?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8015: How could I miss this? All of the most important people are here. I had to introduce myself. Hello, people call me Storm… for some reason. So… what are we doing here? [Guards start shooting at SCP-8015]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8015: Really? Bullets? Do you think that can stop me? [SCP-8015 jumps over the table and kills the guards with his hands]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Chairman: What is the meaning of this? Why isn’t the alarm off?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8015: Oh, I took care of that. I cut off this room of everything. The door is locked so don’t try to run away. We wouldn’t want to disturb the others, now would we? If you don’t do anything stupid, everything will be alright. So, let’s begin the meeting. [SCP-8015 takes Dr. Ozpin’s papers] It seems that two specimens, 8053 and 8054, Ruby and Weiss, would like to live together since they’re childhood friends and they have a crush at each other and stuff. Let’s vote, who is for them sharing a cell? [SCP-8015 and Dr. Ozpin raise hand]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8015: So that’s two for and fourteen against… well, this is democracy soo… [SCP-8015 comes to the chairman and throws him in the wall and then starts kicking him. When he turns around his mode B is seen] It looks like the voting is invalid since the chairman feels a little down. Let’s try that again, who is for them sharing a cell? [Everbody raises a hand except for </span>
  </em>
  <span>████████████</span>
  <em>
    <span>, he is promptly killed]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8015: Good, it looks like it’s decided then. What about… four rooms? And maybe a kitchen too. That sounds good. Make it happen. Oh, also, another thing we should decide. I propose an idea for more fun areas. Maybe, building a theatre, a library, and an arcade? I think everyone would appreciate that. What do you say? [Everyone raises a hand]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-8015: Good, I see you’re learning. As for the other requests. [Looks at the papers] No, no, yes, no, no, yes, yes and… yes! Here, [hands over some papers to Ozpin] make these happen. I hope I don’t have to explain that you will wish to end up like the Chairman and the other guy if you don’t do the stuff we talked here about. You have… two weeks. I look forward to the arcade. Oh, and, don’t mention me, we don’t want to raise panic, do we? Also, come to see my concert, I begin at 19:00 exactly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>End of the report</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Notes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is ██████████, level 5 personnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew there was something off with those two girls. Now they have a friend. I don’t know what 8015 is but our weapons are not enough. And it seems that he can leave the facility but doesn’t want to since this meeting was held at ███████. This isn’t looking good. We have so many powerful beings here, but this? This “Storm” is something else. I have to do something. The lead wants us to think out something to stop him, but I have nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That's because you can't stop me.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The day after that day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wake up.” I groaned at the loud sound piercing my ears and slowly opened my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Weiss? What are you doing in my room? And why head hurts so much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look around, you dolt!” When I looked around and vision refocused, I found out I was lying on the floor of the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” That’s when I nearly jumped from the sudden sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My concert was a success. Though in retrospective… alcohol wasn’t a good idea. But it was fun to watch you two being drunk.” Storm appeared out of nowhere, giving me a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I wasn’t drunk. I was just watching over Ruby.” Weiss crossed her arms. I took the coffee and silently sipped as Storm took out a scroll… or how they call it here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were both totally hammered. Look.” He showed us the screen with a video of us two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Weiss I love you soo much. Kiss me.” Ruby hugged Weiss and tried to near her lips to Weiss’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, but… R-Ruby… You deserve better…” Weiss teared up and started crying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you’re the best in the world.” Ruby tackled Weiss to the ground where they soon fell asleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What is this?! This is obviously fake. You were on the stage singing, and the video wasn’t taken by someone of your height.” Weiss said, getting red in the face. Wait… did she really mean what she said in the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I didn’t make the video, that was Jim, one of the guards, there he is.” He pointed at one of many guards lying on the floor. “Anyway, looks like you two are not used to drinking. Do hunters have prohibited to drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but we’re both still young, so I guess that’s why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a good tip, don’t start. It’s ok to take a glass of wine on a date or a bit champagne when there is a birthday celebration… but don’t drink just for the sake of drinking. Trust me, it destroyed many great people.” It sounded as if he was talking from experience, but I know it’s a touchy subject so I didn’t talk about it more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… I kinda forgot the whole concert, how did it work out?” I tried to change the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, marvellously. A few guards accompanied me on the stage, I got a few relaxing candles so everyone would… you know… relax… that’s why so many people got drunk and passed out on the floor. Anyway… Starting today, I am officially a psychologist of the SCP foundation’s ‘subjects’.” … What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? They just let you talk with us so that they get more information from us?” Weiss asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I told them that I want to put my psychologist licence to use and help the people here. After last time when I used… very convincing arguments, they now agree with me a lot. And no, everything I will talk about with my patients will be entirely between me and them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” I asked him. “Just why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… want to help. I am trying to make people here feel better, even if just for a little while. Look at this,” he waved around the room, “ yesterday, there was no guards and no subjects, just people having fun. I want to talk to the people here and find out if I can help them more. Actually, I would like to talk with you first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, me? why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to speak to Weiss too. You both are still young, you suffer from being locked here more than Baron Theodore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about letting us decide if we really want this?! Also, it doesn’t seem fair, you know so much about us even without us telling you but we know nothing about you.” Weiss countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… If you don’t like the first session, you can quit… and on top of that, I will answer any personal question you will have on me at the end of each session. Does that sound fair?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… guess…” I replied, kind of confused about everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, then you’re up. Follow me to my office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, in three years… of course now.” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… do you have dreams?” Storm asked Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah? Is that really your first question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Now, are those dreams random or… more connected?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… they are more connected but… how do you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, that’s why I am asking you. Now… could you describe those dreams to me? What are they about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they don’t really feel like dreams… more like memories… but it’s weird. It’s a world unlike I have seen. There is no dust but people still can occasionally use magic, there are monsters which aren’t bad… just people trying to live a life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about you? Something different with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I don’t have my semblance… I am not a huntress since there are no Grimm, I am co-owner of an inn/pub. Oh, and I have wings.” Storm raised a brow at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… wings, how do they look?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are big… with black and red feathers, the same colour my hair is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You also said co-owner, who is the other owner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… a girl… she’s my sister I think, she has wings too but they are why just like her hair… I think her name is… Angelica? It’s weird because she’s nothing like my sister, Yang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… what about other people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… there is Weiss too… but… she is a normal human, and then there are two… people… I think that one is king… the other… I don’t remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What word do you think of when you think of the person you don’t remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anger… they were angry all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last question on this topic, when did all these dreams start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few days after we got here. Do you know what this all means?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I could say a creative mind or just nonsensical dreams but… maybe they are glimpses of your past life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Past life? I know a guy that gets reborn when he dies but… I thought that’s just his thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you die, your soul gets cleaned of your memories, experiences, people, and all other. You, however, keep key things as your likes and dislikes, personality… and a soulmate. Just a handful of people remember their past lives… and even then not all of them. When you ‘fell’ into this world, it is possible that your memories of your last life resurfaced. I know it’s a lot grasp, there is more but… this is the basic gist of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… there is a thing like a soulmate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… although not everyone finds it, most happy relationships are those of two soulmates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But wait, if you get ‘cleaned’ of the people in your past life but I’ve seen Weiss there… is she my soulmate?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to decide that on your own. Now, I think it’s time for your question towards me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… uh alright… just a minute.” Ruby was thinking for a few seconds, a few times looking as if she picked her question but every time frowning at it the next second. At last, she decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of all the people here… why did you start to talk to us so much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I like you two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Now, it was a nice talk, I hope you will wish to continue. I can explain more things to you next time, what do you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… guess it’s not that bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, we will decide on the time at lunch. Could you tell Weiss I want to talk to her now, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, I am so glad you joined me today. I enjoy talking to you.” Storm smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are honest, almost brutally honest, except when it comes to a certain girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t supposed to be. You… can’t bring yourself to be honest when it comes to talking about your true feelings with Ruby. I know it’s just how you are. But this way, Ruby will never know how you feel. But now to the questions… so, do you have dreams?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I dream of being a knight sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, how often?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost every night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, tell me a bit more about you and Ruby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s hard to trust anyone here, but you should speak about how you feel more. I also know you’re from a very rich family, that’s why it’s especially hard to talk about feelings but please, at least try.” Weiss closed her eyes and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… Ever since I was small I had no friends, just people trying to get through their children to my family’s wealth… It was bothersome to even try to talk with someone… except for Ruby. No matter how hard I pushed her away, she always came back. She didn’t care for my money… actually I am pretty sure she didn’t understand just how rich I was until we were twelve. No, Ruby wasn’t trying to get rich, she wanted to be my friend. She was a dolt and very annoying at times… but strangely it never really annoyed me. I was rather happy, she was something different from nobles that visited my father… different from my family… after that… we decided to become huntresses together. We were best friends almost our whole lives… and then at some point… I realized I love her… but what if I confess to her… and she refuses? Will we stop being friends? What if she’ll get disgusted by me and she would never want to speak with me again? I don’t want to risk losing my only real friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I knew a guy that once found a crystal with immense power. He kept in a safe, he thought of the stone so much, of the powers he would get if he would use it… but he was afraid. What if he was too weak and the crystal would hurt him? And so he just kept thinking about it while looking at it being in his safe… one day though, a thief went to rob the man’s house and found the crystal, and so he stole it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened after?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The man saw the thief stealing the crystal and tried to stop him… but the thief used to crystal and killed the man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it, if I hesitate for too long, someone could take Ruby away from me… and that could destroy me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just telling you a story, interpret it as you like.” Storm smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, is that all?” Weiss asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, except for your question. What do you want to know about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you like us?” Weiss said without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see Ruby gave you a tip… very well. First of all, I am a sucker when it comes to romance. Second, you’re amongst the few people which I can normally talk to here… and third… once upon a time, you were my friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but you will have to wait with that question for the next time.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what did he say?” Ruby asked Weiss when she saw her returning to the cafeteria. They met beside their table, both standing as there was someone still sleeping on their place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He likes… to talk normal people, and because… once upon a time, we were his friends, but he wouldn’t tell me how.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… he said something about past lives so… maybe we knew him in our past lives?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Past lives? Do you mean like Oscar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that… Hey, Weiss? I wanted to ask you… about the video… did you really mean it?” Weiss gulped at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you said it too, did you mean it?” Weiss countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Weiss widened her eyes more than ever before. “I loved you for a long time now, and Storm gave me reassurance which I needed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What reassurance?” Ruby stepped closer and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He showed me that we are soulmates.” Weiss couldn’t talk at that point, she was paralyzed by shock and happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“......u” Weiss mumbled so silently even though Ruby was mere centimetres from her, she couldn’t hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I love you too you dolt!” Weiss said, catching the younger girl in an embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss…” Ruby said and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah! I just one thousand bucks! Nice going, girls.” One guard shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Jim. They’re having a private moment.” Another guy shouted. That’s when the two girls realized they confessed to each other in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to die,” Weiss said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me die with you,” Ruby responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Romeo and Julia, so romantic,” said Jim again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, JIM!” Weiss shouted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Could it be that Ruby's dreams could be a little teaser for a new fic? Haha, no... unless? O_O</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“You and I, we are the same. I do hope you will become better than me."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Storm heard knocking on his door. He opened his eyes and went to open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Doctor Ozpin, what a pleasant surprise. Why did you come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you if you understand what exactly you are doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do. The problem you have is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don't you just leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already told you, I care. I've done more in three days than you have done for the past 10 years, and I am far from done. This place had a noble goal once upon a time… but now… You know how it is. Don't stand in my way, I will kill you if I have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it's time for you to stop and leave.” At that moment, Storm's mask appeared on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, it can think. Who would guess? Listen to him, doc. We were nice so far, but if you make him angry, I will rip your heart out of your chest while keeping it attached to your body and then make you eat it, it will hurt so much. I do not fuck around. We don't care about what you think. Now, go, I wouldn't want his patients to see blood.”</b>
  <span> The next second his mask was gone, but the image of it was burned deep down in Ozpin’s mind.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eww… broccoli,”  Ruby said as she looked at her lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s healthy, you should eat it,” Weiss told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, the kind that grows on this planet weakens magical powers. You’ll both be better off without it.” Storm appeared again behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods!” Weiss jumped at the sudden appearance of the tall man. “Wait… really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no wonder kids don’t like it. So, how was the first night in the shared cell?” When he asked that, both girls blushed deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was nice. I felt really lonely at nights,” Ruby said first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. Unfortunately, I am afraid one night is all you get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Weiss asked in fear of being separated from Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was… searching for something and…” he took out a crystal from his pocket. It was awfully similar to the whole cause of Ruby and Weiss being here. “You saw this before, right? You thought it was dust and couldn’t think of better thing than to try it, that’s why you don’t have your weapon, am I right?” Storm asked while looking at Weiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is no dust. It’s a piece of my second heart. A power crystal, if you will. It holds immense but I accidentally fell to this place, on my way here, it shattered. The pieces are scattered around many realities. When you used that part, you got here. I was searching for the part that was here for a few months. This is the first piece that will help me find the way back, which is good for you since we live in the same reality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… what realities?” Ruby summarised her lack of understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… Well, one reality consists of millions of dimensions. They are all vastly different. There are those, like me, which can travel to other dimensions with ease. Then there are realities, there are thousands upon thousands of them. They are same, but not really. A different reality includes your dimension but a little differently, or maybe more differently. That’s what you can call a parallel universe.” Storm explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait so… we are in a parallel universe?” Weiss asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you just say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. What does matter is that we shouldn’t be here. Travelling between realities is a stupid idea and a very dangerous thing to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is it like in the movies that when you meet your other you, it’s paradox or something?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but if you die… it will be terrible. Now, wanna get back home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. When?” Weiss asked. Then, suddenly, the alarm went off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now.” Storm raised from the chair and in a blink an eye, the guards were down. “Shall we go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy! What did you do?” Weiss yelled through the alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I let the dogs out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a distraction. We’ll just grab Crescent Rose, and we’ll be on our way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no! That’s dangerous.” Ruby yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t. I am sorry about that… that was me. I had to secure you two. That’s why I attached you to your scythe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about us feeling each other’s pain?” Weiss added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That happened on your way here. I have nothing to do with that.” Then, the three of them saw a guard fly in the air in the crossing corridor. The next second, there stood a massive man in a white shirt and black pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, general, how nice to see you here.” The man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baron Theodore, my pleasure. How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, that witch from Umrandia sure messed with my head. Now, if you excuse me.” And then he disappeared again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was baron? How?” Ruby asked in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was under a spell. Look, your scythe is in there.” Storm pointed at a big iron door which just melted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was you?” Weiss asked while Ruby carefully went over the steaming puddle to get her beloved scythe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps… now that we have everything we need, let’s skedaddle out of here.” Storm lifted his hand and a sort of portal appeared in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two first, it will close after me.” Ruby took Weiss’ hand in her own and kissed on her on those sweet, soft lips and then they together jumped inside the portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, goodbye facility, I hated it here.” He walked through the portal and found the two girls lying on top of one another in the middle of a forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, do these sorts of things in private.” Storm said jokingly, but when he got no response or even ‘Hey!’ he realised something was wrong. He took a better look at them and saw as they were violently making out. He knew this type of spell well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not their fault. Everyone in my forest gets a bit lusty.” He looked in front of him and saw her. Of course, with mesmerising deep blue eyes, beautiful red shining hair, a fair and smooth skin, and the kindest smile ever. The girl of Storm’s dreams. A face he has seen in his meditation, his soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nymph.” A creature so disgusting that even dragons kept their distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home dear, let’s have some fun, shall we?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Though this is the final chapter of this fic if you people like this (or if I feel like this) there will be a sequel, not based in the SCP universe but my original one. Also sorry if you are disappointed in this, I thought I will write more of this, but my mind brought me this way and I shall obey it. But if you liked it, please keep a comment here, it brings me incredible joy and I will hopefully see you again. But until then, bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>